


Christmas Brat

by FAfantasies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAfantasies/pseuds/FAfantasies
Summary: Jealous brat Sana and unamused JihyoA request/idea from Fic Anon in Nick’s BarI’m new to writing and I like to think I’m pretty decent at storytelling but not so much at writing action scenes so please go easy on me.





	Christmas Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter at FAfantasies

“We’ve been here for an hour, can’t we go home yet?” Sana whines, tugging at Jihyo’s arm like a child.

Jihyo had been invited to the company Christmas party at her work and had brought an - at the time - excited Sana along. That is, until Sana got there and realized it was full of stuffy cubicle workers of whom she knew none. She decided ten minutes into the party that she would much rather be home with Jihyo, some fairy lights, and some mistletoe.

 

“We’ve been here for _maybe_ half an hour, Kitten.” Jihyo laughs and places her hand on the back of Sana’s neck, massaging gently as the two of them look around the party at Jihyo’s coworkers making small talk and downing spiked eggnog.

“But it’s so boring.” Sana sighs as she leans into Jihyo’s touch. “I thought it would be more, I don’t know, Christmas-y?”

Jihyo grins and rolls her eyes as she grabs a Santa shaped sugar cookie from the table nearest her and holds the confection to Sana’s lips.

“Open.” She instructs and Sana does as she’s told, taking a bite of the cookie.

“Christmas-y enough?” Jihyo asks and Sana shrugs and nods. “As Christmas-y as it’s going to get, I guess.” She mumbles around the mouthful of cookie.

“Good girl.” Jihyo says and leans in to press a kiss to Sana’s forehead. “I’m sure you can find something to do. Just let me mingle for a bit and we can go, okay?”

 

Sana huffs and crosses her arms childishly but nods and looks down at her feet.

“Fine.”

Jihyo pulls her closer by the back of the neck and presses her lips to Sana’s ear.

“Be good and you’ll get a reward.” She whispers, eliciting a shiver and a soft whimper from the older girl.

Jihyo licks over the shell of Sana’s ear teasingly before pulling away entirely and walking off to mingle, leaving Sana a shaking, flustered mess by the snack table.

 

 

* * *

 

Sana spends the next twenty minutes or so with her two friends, Sugar Cookie and Red Wine, switching back and forth between the two as she people watches disinterestedly.

“Not even a karaoke machine.” She scoffs as she examines the room, biting the head off of a snowman cookie. “What kind of party doesn’t have a karaoke machine?” She adds, not caring if the people around her hear. She just wants to go home. Be rewarded by Jihyo for being such a good-

 

Laughter.

Jihyo’s laughter.

 

Sana’s head whips around toward the familiar sound and her heart drops at the sight.

Someone’s making Jihyo laugh. _Her_ Jihyo.

Someone pretty.

Why is a pretty girl making Jihyo laugh?

That’s Sana’s job.

 

Sana gulps down the rest of her drink and places the glass on the table before storming over to the girls.

She grabs Jihyo’s arm and rests her chin on Jihyo’s shoulder, pouting.

“Jihyo, I’m bored.” Sana says, looking directly into the mystery girl’s eyes.

“Uh, baby…” Jihyo starts, an embarrassed smile on her lips as she tries to shake Sana from her arm. “Mina and I were having a conversation- I’m sorry, Mina.” She adds, looking back at the girl across from her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Mina says with a smile and a shake of her head as she holds her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you-”

“Sana.” Sana interrupts. She doesn’t reach her hand out to meet Mina’s but instead clings closer to Jihyo, nuzzling her nose against the younger girl’s jaw almost like a cat marking her territory.

 

Mina pulls her hand back and clears her throat awkwardly. “Um, I’m going to grab something to eat. Talk to you soon, Jihyo.” She says, nodding politely at the two before walking off.

 

Jihyo groans in frustration and grabs Sana’s wrist as she leans in and presses her lips to Sana’s ear again.

Sana smiles wide when she feels Jihyo’s hot breath on her skin but her smile quickly fades when she hears Jihyo’s words.

“Breakroom. Two minutes.” Jihyo hisses, her grip on Sana’s wrist tightening before she releases it a second later and she’s gone down the hall.

 

Sana’s left standing in the middle of the party, watching her girlfriend stride down the hall casually.

She gulps and counts the seconds.

 

* * *

 

 

Exactly two minutes later, Sana enters the breakroom and locks the door behind her.

Jihyo is found standing by the window looking out at the city ahead of them, her arms crossed and her back to Sana.

“You know what I want.” She says without turning, tapping her fingers impatiently against her arm.

 

Sana gulps again and walks around the table between them, leaning over it with her ass to Jihyo.

She waits like that for what feels like forever until she suddenly feels Jihyo’s hand on her back, running slowly down her body and resting on Sana’s ass.

 

“You were very rude.” Jihyo says calmly as her other hand reaches around to unzip Sana’s skirt before pulling it down, letting it pool at Sana’s ankles.

Sana lets out a shaky breath and nods.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Jihyo continues, placing her hand back on Sana’s now bare ass.

“I’m…” Sana starts and stares down at her hands flat on the table. “Not sorry.”

 

_Smack_

 

Sana’s hands clench into fists as she lets out a yelp, her body jolting forward at the stinging feeling.

 

Jihyo raises her hand again and runs the other up Sana’s spine to the back of her neck, grabbing a fistful of hair.

“And why, pray tell, are you _not_ sorry?” Jihyo asks angrily as she lands another smack to Sana’s ass, resulting in another yelp from the older girl.

“Karma’s a bitch.” Sana says with a cocky grin as she lays her cheek on table.

 

Another smack.

Another whimper.

Another snarky comeback.

 

“You’re holding back, aren’t you?” Sana tests, turning her head to rest the other cheek on the table to look up at Jihyo. “Harder. Punish me for being such a bad girl.” She adds and pushes her ass back against Jihyo’s hand.

Jihyo yanks her head back up by her hair and spanks her again, harder this time.

 

And this time, Sana moans.

And it infuriates Jihyo.

 

Jihyo pulls Sana up to stand, spinning her around to face Jihyo and Sana stares at her with glossy eyes and a grin.

“Is that the best you can do?” Sana whispers teasingly.

“We’re just getting started.” Jihyo responds, backing Sana up so she’s sitting on the edge of the table and Sana winces slightly at the feeling of her sore ass on the tabletop.

“Spread.” Jihyo demands, placing her palms on Sana’s thighs.

Sana reluctantly spreads her legs and watches Jihyo sink to the floor in front of her.

 

“This is how you’re going to punish me?” Sana laughs, poking the bear. “Seems like a reward to me.” She adds, running her fingers through Jihyo’s short locks.

“Quiet.” Jihyo responds as she leans in, pressing her tongue flat against Sana’s folds and Sana’s body reacts instantly.

She tosses her head back, clenches her eyes shut, and drops her jaw at the delicious sensation, causing Jihyo to smile to herself at the effect she has on the girl and push deeper between Sana’s legs.

Jihyo laps at the girl and scratches her nails slowly but roughly up and down Sana’s thighs, making Sana squirm and twitch.

Finally she gives in, drops the act, and lets herself enjoy the feeling of Jihyo.

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn’t take long before Sana is a gasping, panting mess and her thighs try to close around Jihyo’s face but Jihyo spreads them wide again and pulls away from Sana, resulting in a desperate cry from the older girl.

“Fuck, Jihyo, _please!_ ” Sana practically screams as she tries to guide Jihyo’s head back between her legs.

“Where’d your cockiness go, Kitten?” Jihyo teases, a grin on her lips as she leans in to press light kisses to Sana’s thigh. “Did I fuck it out of you?” She adds, mumbling against Sana’s soft skin.

“I’ll be good from now on,” Sana breathes out, scooting closer to Jihyo’s mouth. “Just please, _please_ let me cum!”

 

Jihyo hums against Sana’s thigh and kisses higher and higher until her lips hover over Sana’s clit.

“You’re dripping for me.” Jihyo whispers and Sana squirms at the feeling of Jihyo’s warm breath on her throbbing clit.

“Yes, it’s all for you. Now, please…” Sana whispers and bucks her hips forward but Jihyo pulls away out of her reach.

“I’d like to see you squirm some more first.” The younger says and presses soft kisses around Sana’s folds, eliciting another desperate cry.

 

* * *

 

 

After another few moments of tortuous teasing, Sana is on her back on the table with tears running down her cheeks in desperation, both hands clutching at Jihyo’s hair.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Jihyo asks, nudging her nose against a forming hickey on Sana’s inner thigh.

“Yes…” Sana pants, her chest heaving. “Please, Jihyo…”

Without needing to hear another word, Jihyo plunges two fingers into the older girl and latches her mouth to Sana’s clit yet again.

Within seconds, Sana tumbles over the edge.

Her death grip in Jihyo’s locks tightens and her back arches off of the table.

Her jaw drops and a guttural cry rips out of her.

Her thighs clench shut around Jihyo’s face and her body shakes through each powerful wave of pleasure coursing through her.

 

After what seems like an eternity of bliss, she collapses back onto the table, her chest heaving as her hands drops from their place tangled in Jihyo’s hair.

“Nuh uh, up.” Jihyo says with a laugh as she stands up and she grabs Sana’s hips, sitting her up again.

Sana whines and wraps her arms around Jihyo’s neck for support, her body still twitching occasionally.

“You did so well.” Jihyo whispers and presses a kiss to the corner of Sana’s lips, making the older girl smile proudly before tilting her head to fully capture Jihyo’s lips in a real kiss.

 

—

 

“Now go apologize to Mina.”


End file.
